Trivial Pursuit
by obsessed1
Summary: John ruins Teyla and Kanaan's harvest.


It was on nights like this that Teyla was happy to be alive. With Kanaan's arm wrapped around her protectively and Torren nestled in her lap, she felt safe and more than anything content.

It was going to be cold tonight and they were seated around one of the smaller fires wrapped in animal furs and pressed together closely.

They had come to New Athos for the harvest festival. A central bonfire had been lit and was throwing thick smoke into the air; black against the pale moon. Some of the younglings were singing and their dulcet tones carried through the village and mingled with the smell of roasting meat and mulled wine.

Kanaan squeezed her shoulder tightly.

"What is it?" Teyla asked, meeting his gaze.

He smiled. "It is nice to have you to myself for once. That is all."

"You always have me, Kanaan."

Kanaan looked thoughtful. He opened his mouth to speak, but then there was commotion from the other side of the village. A shout from one of her people startled the youngling's song to silence. Teyla stood with Kanaan and held Torren tight against her chest. She could not see what was going on, but her heart was already racing in steady anticipation.

The crowd cleared next to the fire pit and she saw someone stumble into view. Their head was down and they were guarding their side as they staggered forward. When they did look up, Teyla gasped and carefully handed Torren off to Kanaan.

She threw off the animal skins and sprinted across the village, her feet connecting with the cold hard ground as she ran. She reached John just as he went down to his knees and could not believe what she was seeing. He was a mess. His face was bruised and beaten and he was wide eyed and confused. He appeared to be wearing his offworld gear, but his tactical vest was missing and his thigh holster was empty.

"John. What happened?" she asked, gripping the side of his face and forcing him to look at her.

He narrowed his eyes and looked startled. "Teyla?"

He turned to look behind him, but Teyla stopped him.

"I didn't realise-" he licked his lips. "I think I was followed!"

"What do you mean?" Teyla asked, aware that Kanaan had come to stand beside her. "What has happened?"

She helped him to stand and as John was answering, he jerked forward with a grunt of pain and gripped her shoulder. Suddenly all of his weight was pressing down onto her. Teyla at the same time had felt something sting her side and confused she reached down to see what it was.

Her hand came away bloody. When Kanaan saw it, he handed Torren to Sa'eena and helped her down to the ground.

He fumbled to pull the fabric of her top aside with shaking fingers and another set of hands joined them.

"I have it," Kanaan said, moving John aside.

When her stomach was exposed to the cold mid evening air, Teyla could see that it was only a flesh wound to her side. Antiseptic and a bandage were all that she would require.

"I am okay," she said.

Only, something bothered her. It was the shape of the wound. The angle suggested that the bullet had come towards her and with the way that they had both been standing; there was only one way that bullet could have-

"John!" she shouted, when he pitched forward and landed hard on his knees.

His breathing was ragged and came out in short sharp bursts, punctuated each time by a puff of cold mist.

She batted Kanaan away and tried to ease John onto his back, but he wouldn't move. He remained on his knees, tipped forward with his hands planted against the ground.

"John?"

He gave her a knowing look. "That didn't feel good."

"Wait," she said, pressing a hand onto his back before he could move. She dipped her head to look under him and could see that the soil next to his knee was spotting with blood. As she watched more drops followed.

"How's it look?" he asked, sucking in a breath quickly.

Kanaan was still unaware of the situation and trying to pull her away to check her over.

"I am not injured!" she said, "John is. Help me!"

They both pulled his shirt up and there was a visible bullet wound in his back, just off to the right and gurgling blood. Teyla checked his stomach and could see the exit wound on the other side. The front of his pants was already soaked through.

"I need bandages!" she shouted at her people. "And somebody dial the 'gate. Get Doctor Keller."

She managed to ease John onto his side. She didn't want his wound to get infected in the dirt so had Kanaan push against the wound to his back while she pressed the front. John lay between them. He had not said anything. His face was pinched in an expression of pain and his bloody lip was twisted.

Several of her people rushed passed them, stepping over John's outstretched legs as they left in a flurry of activity. Mallez patted John's shoulder as he went, clearly upset at his injuries. These people were not only allies, but friends. Their discomfort and anger was palpable.

"I'm shot?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"You are going to be fine," Teyla whispered, smoothing back the hair from his forehead with her free hand.

John grimaced. "Did you get him?"

Teyla watched her people rush off in the direction of the shots, all intent on pursuing and capturing the person responsible.

"We have people searching the area, John. Please do not worry about that."

John laughed, but it sounded bitter. "Shot me with my own _damn_ weapon."

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, I know," John said.

One of the elders finally arrived with bandages and another pulled a blanket over John's shoulders. Teyla felt the weight of an animal skin around her own.

Teyla thanked them and continued her vigil with Kanaan. She realised that many of her people were encircling them and the fire. Ordinarily, she might have asked them to leave and avert their eyes for John's sake knowing that he hated to be a spectacle, but tonight it was cold and their chain of bodies was keeping the heat in from the burning fire.

John was beginning to shake under her hands.

"He is going into shock," she told Kanaan.

"The others will return shortly," he reassured.

"M' sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, John."

"I shouldn've come here, Teyla. Should've gone somewhere else." He gasped suddenly and then stilled, before saying, "He took my IDC."

"Who?" Teyla asked.

"Another offworld mission gone bad. The usual."

Kanaans expression turned sour. She knew that he did not like to hear details. He worried as it was.

"Where are the others?"

"Weren't with me."

Kanaan narrowed his eyes. "You were alone?"

"Lorne's team. They got away. They're probably looking for me."

"I am certain they are."

John looked up at her. "You don't know?"

"We have been here for the last two days. I have not spoken to Atlantis since we left."

"Harvest festival," John said.

"Yes."

Through the pain, he managed a guilty look. "Were we supposed to be here for this?"

"After last year and the ruus wine, I thought you may want a break."

"Oh."

Teyla reached under the blanket and found his hand. She squeezed it to let him know she was there. "It is okay, John. Rest."

000

John woke up to a moving ceiling which didn't help the nausea and dizziness he was experiencing. He blinked away the fog and tried to work out where he was exactly. He realised quickly when he moved his arm to touch the wall that he was inside a tent. That explained why everything was swaying.

He turned his head. Teyla was sitting at his side and tending to an I.V. When she noticed he was awake, she reached for his hand.

"What happened?"

"You went into shock. I had to start you on fluids," she said. "One litre saline bolus over ten minutes."

"Keller's lessons have been paying off."

John lifted the blanket and tried to get a better look at his side. It was aching and he thought it should have been more painful that it was.

"We have supplies that my people were given by Atlantis. Morphine, bandages-"

John grabbed her wrist. "I'm still on New Athos?"

She nodded. "Yes. The man that shot you took the control crystal from the dialling device. Without it, we cannot return. We are still searching for him."

John tried to move up onto his elbow, but Teyla placed her hand on his chest to stop him. "Do not move. The bullet passed through, but without scanners we cannot determine the seriousness of the wound. I have packed it with sterile gauze and applied a pressure bandage, but you should not move."

"It just clipped me. I'm-" he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You need to remain still."

"Do you have your weapon?"

Torren made a murmuring noise from the cot at his side and Teyla fussed over him for a minute, before reaching for her pack.

"I have my handgun. Nothing more."

"What about the weapons I provided? The p90's, the-"

"My people prefer to use their own weapons. They are skilled fighters, John and they know this world's terrain. They will find him."

"You don't understand," John said.

"Help me to. What happened?"

"More bad luck."

"John?"

"It was supposed to be a standard meet and greet mission, but apparently there's still a ransom out on my head among the rebel Genii factions. Things went downhill quickly. Lorne and his team managed to get back to Atlantis, but I was captured."

"Ladon assured us he had removed the threat."

He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. God he was tired. "Even Ladon can't stop every rebel factor. New groups are cropping up every day."

"John?"

"Still here. This guys been after me for forty hours now. He's got more stamina than Ronon times a hundred. He doesn't give up."

"Every man has his limits."

He sighed heavily. "Thought I lost him for a while and was about to head back to Atlantis when I realised I didn't have my IDC. Figured I'd head here, grab Halling's and 'gate back in time for lunch. Should've known he'd be right behind me. Taking the control crystal though, that's a new trick."

"We will find him."

"I shouldn't have come here. I've put everyone in danger. I don't know what I was thinking."

Teyla patted his hand and stood. John didn't miss the way that she winced when she straightened up.

"Are you okay?"

"The same bullet that wounded you also wounded me. But I am fine."

"You sure?"

"I believe by passing through you, it slowed the bullets path. It is not nearly as bad as it could have been."

"Don't say I never do anything for you."

Teyla smiled and picked Torren up. He gurgled happily.

The tent flap was pulled aside and Kanaan entered with a tray of hot tea. He nodded at John by way of greeting as he set the tray down on the floor.

"How are you feeling colonel?"

"Okay, I guess. How's the search going?"

"With this poor light not well."

"He has my and my p90. He's also got a genii weapon, but I'm pretty sure that ran out of ammo on the first day he was chasing me." He examined his bandaged hand. "I know he's got a knife as well."

"We will find him."

"I think he's military. He knows how to stay out of sight and he has a good feel for unfamiliar terrain. He's smart. You need to instruct the others to take the weapon's I provided on their search."

"Colonel, we have our ways and you have yours. I think you underestimate the skills of our own people."

"Don't underestimate this guy. I did. Look where it got me."

"We have our own weapons."

"Sticks aren't going to cut it!" John snapped.

He instantly regretted it, because Teyla shot him a hurt look and Torren started to cry.

"I'm sorry. That was…. I just hate not being able to help. I didn't mean that."

Kanaan waved his apologies away. "I understand. But we have this in hand."

000

Teyla knew that John did not like to be helpless and she did not take his words to heart. People said many things when they were in pain. She herself had exchanged harsh words when injured.

While John slept she fed Torren. It was raining outside and the once glowing fire pit had been reduced to a smouldering heap. Most of her people were out looking for the armed man, the others were taking vigil in their huts and dwellings waiting for news of his capture. A few of the elders had come by to see if there was anything that they could do for John and Kanaan's brother had bought more blankets and bandages for her supply.

A gust of wind announced Kanaan's arrival.

"Anything?"

He looked to John and then carefully made his way to sit beside her. The old chair creaked under his weight.

"Nothing yet."

"He will be impossible to track in this weather. His footsteps will be concealed."

"Have faith, Teyla. We have our best men tracking him."

"I know that I should not worry. "

"You go out into dangerous situations every day. This is nothing."

"True. But usually I do not have Torren with me."

"I also fear for his safety. That is why I am reluctant to leave you."

"I have my weapon and I have John."

"He is weakened by his wound. He will be of no help if-"

"I believe you underestimate John and his…"

"Stubbornness?"

"Perhaps."

John stirred restlessly and Kanaan held his hands out. "Go to him. I have him."

Teyla kissed Kanaan's cheek as she passed him Torren and crossed the short distance to John, where he was panting heavily and in the process of kicking his blanket off.

"John," she said, catching the blanket and tugging it back up to his chin.

He opened his eyes and caught her wrist. "Really hot."

She touched his forehead and turned to Kanaan. "We need a wet cloth."

"It's getting infected isn't it?" John asked.

"Any number of your wounds could be infected."

"You've never lied to me before Teyla."

"It is a possibility," she said taking the wet cloth from Kanaan and placing it on his forehead.

She checked his bandages and they were no bloodier than they had been. Although he did have a temperature, his pulse was still strong. Teyla did not know how John did it, but he had an amazing ability to survive against the odds. No doubt he would also survive this encounter too.

"This sucks."

The rapport of a weapon firing had them all looking up. John immediately sat up and pushed the covers aside. He reached for Teyla's weapon at the same time as she did. Teyla was quicker.

"John, get back in bed."

John shot her an aggrieved look. She could tell that he was struggling and she doubted he had the strength to get to his feet anyway. He remained sitting, holding his side with his face contorted in an expression of pain.

"John!" she ordered.

"I'm fine."

"You need rest."

"I need to help. Just give me a minute."

"Colonel, you need to realise your own limits," Kanaan said, placing Torren in his cot.

"I do," John said. "I _realise_ that i could still help you out and fire a weapon."

"And slow our people in the process."

"It's the fever," Teyla said to Kanaan. "He is not thinking straight."

"It's not the fever," John told them both. "I can help. I know how he thinks."

"And if you pass out while we are in pursuit of him?"

"Just give me something to take the edge off."

"Colonel, we are not on Atlantis."

"What does that mean?"

Teyla noted the look that was exchanged between them and the meaning of what Kanaan was saying was not lost on her.

"I do not mean to cause offence. But these are my people. I will not put them at more risk."

"This is your show," John said. "But i don't want a bit part. This was my fault. I'm not just going to lie here while-"

"We are concerned for your well being."

John tensed his jaw and narrowed his eyes. Teyla knew what he was thinking.

"Lie down."

"He's here!" he said.

"Then you must be quiet," Teyla said.

Kanaan grabbed Teyla's shoulder. "I must go help the others."

Teyla noted the familiar weapon in his hand. It was a stunning device that he had carried as a "wraith worshipper". She used the term loosely as he had not had much choice in the matter. But she appreciated the weapon now. They joined foreheads.

"Be careful!" she told him.

000

Teyla sat at the entrance to their tent with her gun trained on the outside. The weather had progressively got worse and the tent was being buffeted by the wind and the rain. It made it impossible to hear anything beyond.

John felt awful. He was stiflingly hot and freezing cold at the same time and the morphine that Teyla had administered was beginning to wear off. He was starting to feel every ache, throb and tear. Even smaller cuts like the ones on his face and knuckles were stinging painfully.

He'd never had such a crappy few days. The kick of it was that he wasn't supposed to be going offworld at all. He'd booked some well earned time off and had planned to play video games, catch up on the TV he had missed and enjoy some golf. Only, one of Lorne's men had become sick, they needed to make up the numbers and John had volunteered.

Had he known he was volunteering to being chased across half the galaxy he would have given the whole thing a miss.

The guy that was after him had spotted him at one of the markets. John had ordered Lorne's team back with the instructions to bring back up, but then it got messy. He'd been caught, managed to escape and then he'd been forced to change tactics when his pursuer's buddies turned up and decided to leave and try his luck on another planet. And then another and then another…

He wasn't really with it when he had dialled Athos. He'd been run ragged and was exhausted at that time that everything became hazy. Last thing he wanted to do was get anyone else involved.

He wiped his brow and groaned. He was beginning to feel a bit sick, but he was flat on his back and he didn't want to disturb Teyla. Instead, he began to take deep breathes to ease the nausea. It didn't really work because his change in breathing pattern alerted Teyla anyway and she was over and at his side before he could protest.

"I'm okay," he said.

"It is the fever," Teyla said, patting his leg. "You will feel better once it passes."

"I can't just lie here," he said, hoping she would relent.

"You will and you must."

"I bet I could still stand."

"And I am sure if it were Ronon here and not I, you would have already stood up and realised it was a terrible idea."

"I'm just saying. If I have to, I'll be able to move. We're sitting ducks."

Teyla arched an eyebrow at him.

John didn't have the energy to explain.

"At least get me another gun."

"I am staying here."

"Still, I'd feel better if I had one."

Teyla didn't move.

"Guess I spoiled your harvest."

"Yes," Teyla said, heading back to her seat by the door. "You did. But it is not entirely your fault."

John rolled his eyes. "Now Kanaan's really gonna hate me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kanaan. He doesn't like me."

Teyla laughed. "That is not true."

"Oh come on. I'm constantly taking you offworld and getting you into trouble. You hardly see Torren and on the one day you guys have together I turn up."

"You are my team leader, you are shot and Kanaan knows that. He has no ill will towards you."

"Well, I'm just saying. This doesn't help my case."

"John, I decided to come back to the team."

"I had something to with it though, right?"

"You should rest," she said with a sigh. "Kanaan should be back by now."

000

When John woke Teyla wasn't there. He was wondering where she had gone when he heard shots being fired in the distance. Obviously some of the Athosians had been sensible and had used the supplies he had provided. Unless it was his pursuer.

He waited for as long as he could, but he was running low on patience and not even the pain in his side could keep him down. He sat up slowly, careful not to aggravate his injury any more than he needed to and pushed the covers aside. He couldn't just lie there while Teyla's people risked their lives. After all, he was the one that started this. He needed to finish it.

He sat up and hooked his legs over the bed. He was still wearing his pants and t-shirt and his boots were close by. He managed to dig his feet into them without moving from the bed, but forwent the laces that were already tucked inside them.

Teyla's weapon was missing and he felt naked without his. Hand to hand combat wasn't his strong point and that was kind of a moot point when the other guy had a gun. He'd have to find their weapons stores before he could help with the search.

Torren was awake and looking up at him from the cot.

"Hey buddy. You didn't see me," he said, standing up slowly.

"What are you doing?"

John looked up guiltily to see Teyla standing in the doorway.

"I heard shots being fired."

He noticed that she had a p90 in her hand and two handguns.

"You went to get me a gun."

She nodded, but didn't look happy about it. He guessed she had resigned to the fact that he wouldn't listen to her.

"Th-" His words were cut short when Teyla suddenly collapsed and an unwelcome figure entered the tent.

He stepped over Teyla's prone body and regarded her with a neutral expression before turning his gun on John.

"Just let me check on her," he said raising his hands slowly.

"She's alive."

This was the first time that John had got a proper look at his attacker. He was a tall stocky man with receding grey hair. There was a scar that extended from his left eyebrow and down to his cheek. He was dressed in all black.

"Colonel Sheppard," the man said with a curt nod.

"Sorry, but i didn't catch your name."

"Elii."

"I was going to go with Scar Face."

Elii smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"We're going to be leaving now."

John couldn't see any way out of his situation. He was unarmed. Maybe if he got him out into the open he could use that to his advantage. He took a step forward, but his side jarred and he couldn't stop the grunt of pain that escaped.

"Looks like i hit the mark. Not exactly what i intended but you only need to live long enough for me to hand you over for my payout."

"What makes you think you'll be able to just walk out of here. You're surrounded."

"I noticed that."

John could see Teyla's handgun on the floor. It was just out of reach. Elii noticed and smiled. "You're in no condition to fight me, colonel."

John conceded. Maybe Teyla and Kanaan had a point about the not moving, lying still part.

Elii reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a long slim tube.

"What's that?"

"My contingency plan."

He depressed the end and there was a brief pause before all hell broke loose. There was an explosion off in the distance and the ground rumbled under foot. Outside people were screaming and shouting and John could hear hurried footsteps rushing passed their tent.

"A diversion."

"To the east of the village. Now, we're going to walk out of here and to the ancestral ring."

John moved to leave, carefully stepping around Teyla as he went. He was about to step out into the rain when Elii gripped his arm.

"Not so fast." He said, tossing him a blanket. "Wrap up. We don't want to get noticed."

John started wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. It was difficult when he had limited upper body movement. He dropped it and on instinct bent quickly to retrieve it. His side was suddenly on fire and he stayed bent on one knee for a second, while black spots danced in his vision.

"Get up, Sheppard!"

Teyla was awake and watching him. He swallowed thickly and willed her to stay still. Elii had shown no remorse in shooting a villager on another planet. He didn't want Teyla to end up as another casualty.

But as Elli stepped over her to leave, he noticed her reaching for her weapon. Elii reacted quickly, stamping on her outstretched fingers hard and then slammed the butt of his weapon into her forehead. She dropped to the ground and a cut in her hairline started to bleed fiercely.

John went for him, but he was lacking strength and Elli easily subdued him.

He hissed in his ear. "That was a mistake. Get up."

John tried and failed. His vision was swimming,

"Get up!"

"Damn it. I'm getting up."

Elii assisted, but he was anything but gently. John bit his lip as he got upright and found that he couldn't fully straighten up. If his bandages hadn't been soaked through before they were now. He could feel the waistband of his pants growing heavy.

Elii was standing over Teyla with the gun aimed at her head.

"If you kill her, I don't leave."

Elii flicked his eyes to him and arched one eyebrow. "It was my understanding that i was holding the gun."

" You need me alive. That's why you haven't killed me yet. There were plenty of times that you had me in your sights and you didn't take the shot."

"That is true." Elii said. "But still maybe you need motivation."

He walked towards the cot where Torren was sleeping and John tensed. Elii reached in and held Torren on his hip. He bounced him and stroked a hand through his fluffed up hair.

"Put him down."

"He's my insurance. You walk with me to the ring and the kid lives. You don't and-"

"You wouldn't."

"You don't know the lengths i would go to for my family."

"And you don't know the lengths i'd go to for mine."

"Move."

John balled his hands into fists. Helpless to do anything but comply.

000

As Elii had predicted the Athosians were rushing towards the source of the explosion and everyone else was still huddled in their homes, waiting out the rain and the attack. Halling bumped John's side as he passed, but because he was shrouded by the blanket he barely gave him a second glance. Elii walked behind him, he and Torren swaddled in a blanket.

They cut through the village and up towards the 'gate. John all the while was trying to figure out how he could get out of this situation. He was unarmed, Teyla was out for the count and Kanaan would be running in the wrong direction with all the others.

What was worse, the rain was still falling heavily and once they were beyond the villages limits they would be invisible.

"Is the ransom that high?" he asked, as he stumbled on the uneven ground.

"High enough."

John risked a glance over his shoulder. There was still a gun being aimed at his back. Behind Elii the sky was still orange and angry and the moon was obscured by thick smoke. From the location of the blast, it wasn't an area that was populated. It was one small mercy.

"You realise my people will find us."

"Once i hand you over i'll be a ghost."

John tried to regulate his breathing, but with each step he managed to jar his side and that meant he would suck in a big painful breath.

"Keep moving."

He hadn't realised that he had stopped.

"I'll find you," John warned.

"I doubt that, colonel."

"So, you were a friend of Kolyas."

"I don't know who that is."

"Genii leader. Ugly guy. I killed him a few years ago."

"I don't care about that."

"You're not Genii?"

"No. All i want is the money."

"If it's money you want we could probably better that payout."

"I doubt it. You haven't seen what they're offering. Enough for me to buy my family onto a new world."

"We have allies in Pegasus. I could-"

Elii jabbed him in the back with his gun. "Stop talking and move."

John could see the 'gate looming into view. Usually it was a relief to see it. Today not so much.

When they reached the DHD, Elii reached into his pocket and handed him the control crystals.

John knelt down and dropped the sodden blanket that had been protecting him from the elements. He started to remove the cover panel. He knew what he was doing. This wasn't the first time they had encountered a malfunctioning dialling device. He knew what to do. He also knew how to screw with it even more. His hands were shaking as he tried to force the crystals back into place.

"Hurry up."

"I'm going as fast as i can," John snapped. He looked up. "Try it now."

Elii placed his hands onto the DHD, but nothing happened when he depressed the symbols. He tried a few times before pointing the gun at John's chest. "What have you done?"

"Nothing," John told him. "I put the crystals back. It should be working."

"You did something. Undo it."

"I don't know what's wrong with it," he said, gripping the console to stand. He leaned into heavily and watched as Elii finally showed signs that his composure was cracking.

Torren decided to start crying at that point. "How do i make him shut up."

"Give him here."

"And have you take off."

"I can hardly run away. Not in this condition," he told him.

Elii looked back towards the village and then back to John. He passed him the blanket and Torren. John tried to soothe him, but he couldn't bob him up and down as he usually did.

Elii started examining the DHD. All the time he was pointing his weapon at John. It made him nervous, especially when he had a baby in his arms.

"You've broken it."

"You removed the crystals in the first place. Maybe you damaged it."

Elii, frustrated, moved the crystals around. His aim was lowering as he tried to figure out the source of the problem. While he did that, John pocketed the crystal he had removed.

"Fix it," he said growing angry.

"Hang on," John said and he started to move away.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't help while i have the kid in my hands."

He headed over to the nearest tree. It had thick scrubby leaves and held off most of the rain. He positioned Torren under it and pulled the blanket up and over his head so that he wouldn't get soaked through.

Elii didn't comment further and John tucked in next to him by the DHD and feigned confusion.

"We'll need to take this component out," he said.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to fix it."

"Watched a friend do this once," he lied. "Hold this."

Elii plunged his hand in. The other was still clutching the weapon.

"You'll need both hands. This is going to be heavy. I'll need you to hold it while i check the wires at the back." He had no idea what he was talking about, but it seemed to be convincing Elii.

Elii considered the weapon and lowered it to the ground slowly. "You try anything and i'll kill you."

"You...need me."

"I have the kid. Maybe i can hold this village to ransom instead."

"They don't have anything."

"I'm sure they have something of value. I hear babies fetch quite a price on the black markets."

John grit his teeth against the agony in his side. It felt like it was on fire and any chance he might have had to grab that weapon was dwindling with his energy reserves.

"Now fix this."

John nodded and Elii held the internal casing in his hands while John pretended to examine the inner circuitry.

"Well?"

"Can't see the...problem back here."

His vision was beginning to grey out at the edges. He felt like he was falling, but then he was being jerked upright and Elii was slapping him across the face.

"Stay awake!" He snapped angrily.

"Guess you more than clipped me," he said, blinking to clear the fog.

Elii gripped his t-shirt in both hands. "I said, get up!"

John moved his hand and his fingers brushed against something familiar.

"Get up!"

Now or never. Do or die. He lifted the gun and pushed it into Elii's side.

It was at that point that Teyla appeared from behind him and cracked him over the back of the head with a stick.

000

John opened his eyes half expecting to be back on Atlantis, but the rain was zooming towards him and Torren was screaming somewhere in the distance.

There was pressure on his stomach and Teyla appeared over him. Her expression was fraught.

"John?"

"I'm here," he said.

"We cannot get the DHD to function."

"Oh," he went to get up, but there was a stab of pain in his side that had him taking in a deep breath and then coughing violently. He could taste copper in his mouth and it was the first clue to the fact that his condition wasn't great. "My pocket. Crystal."

Teyla fumbled through his pocket and Kanaan took over pressing into his stomach.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yes," Kanaan said.

"And Elii?"

Kanaan looked momentarily confused and then realised what he was referring to. "Unconscious. Tied up. All yours."

"You keep him. I don't want him."

"We know of an uninhabited world."

"Perfect," John said, grimacing. "I'm sorry i ruined your harvest thing."

"It is okay. I have come to expect this."

"Thanks for the guilt trip."

Kanaan pushed harder onto his stomach. When he moved to wipe the rain out of his hands John noticed the amount of blood on his palms.

"It bad?"

"I am sure you will be fine."

"Yeah," he said looking up to the sky. There was a familiar sound and a blue flash.

000

The infirmary had received a steady flow of visitors, but it was she who was with him when he woke up.

John's memory was a little hazy which was to be expected and after she had explained what had happened after he had passed out on New Athos he sagged back into his pillow and closed his eyes.

"It was not your fault."

"Well, at least it was only me that was hurt."

"I believe i bear the marks also."

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"You're awake?"

Kanaan touched Teyla's shoulder and moved Torren into a more comfortable position as he sat in the only vacant chair. The rest of their team were currently asleep in the beds behind them.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel...tired," John said.

"So you will be staying in bed this time?"

John smiled at Kanaan and yawned. "Yeah. Guess so." He licked his lip and said. "So, are you going to have another harvest festival?"

"I think we have had enough excitement for one year," Teyla said.

"Yes. It was not the same anyway," Kanaan said.

Teyla turned to him. Confused.

"You and rest of your team were not there."

John looked embarrassed. "I promise i'll be there next year, minus the crazy gunman."

"Good," Kanaan stood and moved Torren to his shoulder. "I believe the others missed your rendition of Summer of sixty-"

"That was the Ruus wine and not my fault."

"It is good to see you well, colonel."

Teyla stood with him and squeezed John's hand. "I will see you in the morning."

"We will see you in the morning," Kanaan amended.

000

Teyla followed Kanaan into the corridor. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making John feel like...part of the family."

"It was not a lie," Kanaan said. "I realise he and his team mean a great deal to you and for that reason they mean the same to me."

"He thought you did not like him."

"Really?"

Teyla saw the look in his eye and shoved him playfully. "Do not even think about it."


End file.
